User talk:Darth Dementer
Welcome Hi, welcome to My characters story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Images.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AKtrollin (Talk) 20:43, August 9, 2012 Renaming I renamed your article to the proper name. I really like your "purpose for being in New Vegas" section idea! I Imagine the whole "Oldsmobile Corp" and "Readius" things are mods, yes? --[[User:AKtrollin|''Mr. Trollin]] 21:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for telling me. I don't want fiction on the wiki, so I would prefer it if you would tell the wiki about this in a blog rather than put it on your page because I only want facts about your character and what he did in the actual game or mods, please. ::Otherwise the page looks great. Thanks for coming to edit! ::--[[User:AKtrollin|Mr. Trollin]] 21:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Good Story - Darth Chaos Rollback Rights Hey! I'm going to give you rollback rights so that in case I'm not around and some petty vandal screws with the articles, you can fix it. I'm guessing you are new to Wikia and do not know how this works, so I will tell you how to rollback an edit. Okay, first you go to an article that has recently been vandalized or has had a useless edit. Then, click on the "down" arrow next to edit and select history. You will see a chart will all the previous versions of the article. On the far right of all the information there should be an option to "rollback" the most recent edit, which will convert the article to its previous version. Now, this should only be done to an article that has been vandalized or has had a useless edit done to it. Don't do this to, say, your character's article because someone took out info on your character's gun or something. Just add it back. Thanks, and happy editing! --[[User:AKtrollin|Mr. Trollin]] 18:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i like your character and how you put alot of different stuff on it(i only have the basic stuff cuz i dont know how to add other parts like yours)(is that Marked Man in the pic w/ ED-E supposed to Raul, and if so why is he red skinned?) CountryStrong106 04:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) USHANKA! :D So that's what that was, a Ushanka. I could barely tell, but from what it looked like it was a Russian beret to me. Although the Chinese things seems a bit more believable, coming from the ''Fallout world anyway. Are you interested in the adminship? I could use another admin around here and you seem to be the best for the job. --''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 14:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations! You are the first user I have granted admin rights to. ::With the adminship comes great, great responsibility. You are going to need to watch over the wiki, moderate, edit, and represent the wiki. I could go on and on about what the adminship means, but I won't as you've basically been doing what is expected. Congratulations, fellow admin. ::--''Mr.Trollin, 1st class'''' 21:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Near Abandonment status What should we do about the near-abandonment of the wiki? --''Mr.Trollin, 1st class''' 05:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC)